Broilers and griddles built into stoves and used in combination over open fires are known to be old. The closest structures known by the inventor to be closest to the present structure are found in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,720 to H. L. Varian for a Broiler Plate and the structure of J. H. Garcia for a Broiler in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,651. The former is a pan-like circular structure which includes a grill surface plate in the form of a cast bottom having raised ribs, a slanted surface established by integral legs which engage the top of a range, especially gas burners. The lower portion of the slanted surface includes a circular opening through which grease and juices can flow. The latter work of Garcia is a stepped enclosure having a horizontal upper grill surface and at least two baffle plates below the grill which rest on the plates and include staggered slots so as to prevent grease and juices from falling to the stove top or open flame. As will be appreciated, the invention claimed herein represents a new, useful and inventive broiler-griddle combination reaching beyond the closest referenced work.
In the present device, simple structural shapes in the form of slanted angles provide an excellent broiler surface and the second set of larger angles beneath the cooking surface provide excellent heat permeation from the heat source and are positioned to burn off and destroy the grease and juices reaching those surfaces from the upper cooling surface. Additives such as charcoal, wood chips and mesquite chips are easily sprinkled over the lower horizontal angles to impart selected flavor to meats cooking on the grill or broiler surface. In cleaning, the break down of the structure is easily achieved for access to all surfaces and crevices. The device stores within its own base.